


Sir Jaken and the Dragon

by Ruddcatha



Series: Guardian [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dream Sequence, Human Jaken, Humor, Other, Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: What will a Human Jaken do to protect Lord Sesshomaru against a dragon?
Relationships: Jaken & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Guardian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Sir Jaken and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> In Chapter 22 Ryukotsusei tries to invade Jaken’s dream. I have had several people ask about what happened, and, well, I am a geek and my Jaken is a geek, so this is Jaken’s dream when he is facing Ryukotsusei.
> 
> Find [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364051/chapters/64074442) here!

Sir Jaken the Wizard stood proudly in the middle of the hall. He had just been knighted in recognition of his bravery and valor in defending the kingdom. His brown robes flowed around his body, his small black hat completing his look. He was the first wizard to have received this honor, and his body nearly vibrated with glee.

"We have one last task for you Sir Wizard, if you would be so gracious as to help us."

Jaken was taken aback… the King… _**the King**_ … was asking for help from him, a lowly wizard.

"Of course, my liege, I live to serve the greater good." Jaken bowed low, waiting to hear the task from the liege lord.

"Our precious treasure has been taken some years past by a fearsome dragon. We have not seen our treasure since, and all knights we have sent have not returned. We do not know if our treasure is dead or alive, but your quest is to defeat the dragon, find out the fate of our treasure, and to bring the treasure home. Help us, Sir Jaken. You are our only hope."

Jaken felt his excitement grow. **These** were the quests that made or broke a reputation.

His performance here would either raise or tarnish his reputation and increase the rewards he could request for his services.

"Yes, your Majesty, I accept."

Jaken heard sighs of relief echo through the chamber.

"We thank you Sir Wizard. It has been many years, we long to see Prince Sesshomaru safe and returned to us. Our storehouse has been instructed to provide you with any supplies and weapons you may need to aide you in your quest."

Jaken was escorted to the weapons house by two of the kingdom guards and shown treasures beyond his wildest dreams. Magical weapons, defensive spells, each more precious than the next and worth more than he would ever make in his lifetime. He passed swords and wands, each shimmering with power, but none called to him. A weapon is a personal choice, and a magical weapon even more so, a bond between the user and the weapon. Each had to choose the other, it was the way of the wizards. There was something here that called to him, a weapon that wanted to lend its strength and powers to him, he just needed to find it.

Jaken closed his eyes and murmured a location spell, infusing the spell with his magical abilities, casting around the room for the weapon he sought. Within moments he felt an answering call, almost like radar, directing him through the offerings towards…

He stopped in front of a tall wooden staff with two heads carved into it, one of an older man, one of a younger woman. The staff towered above him, but it did not bother him. This staff had called him, and he would answer.

The Nintojo. Its name echoed through his mind. The Human Head Cane. As Jaken reached out to touch it he felt the weapons power flow into his body, twining around his own.

This staff, this amazing staff, was now _his_. Images flooded his mind, the meaning, the symbolism of the staff. The heads had meaning, purpose, the male Kaguhana, he who sees and reports on the misdeeds of the deceased, the female Mirume, she whose eyes see hidden faults. The flames of hell, and the waters of heaven, it was judgment and redemption combined in one form.

This would help him find, defend, and save the Prince. Jaken was awed by its presence, its blessing to him, that he would be worthy to carry such a staff.

His staff in hand, Jaken moved to leave the storehouse, but stopped as he felt another presence

reaching out to him. A silver ring laden with black obsidian drew his attention, he could feel the protective properties reaching out to encircle him. A stone forged by fire, designed to protect the wearer from psychic attacks and negative energy.

Yes, when going up against a dragon, this would be a good defensive accessory.

Jaken reached out with his powers once more to case the room, feeling for any other calls, any other pulses of magic that would respond to his own. No other items responded to his call, but Jaken was happy, more than happy, with the items that had joined him on his quest.

The next morning, he set off on his journey, the dragon's lair a few days' ride from the

Kingdom. He had been given coin enough to ensure he would be able to use the kingdom's inns and ensure his belly was full as he traveled. Jaken relished the feeling, it had not been that long ago when the question of where he could find his next meal was the primary concern of the day.

His nights at the Inns held another purpose, however. If there was one thing that any good wizard knew, it was this: No matter how strong you are or how good your weapons are, without information you were doomed to fail. And Inns were notorious hotbeds for gossip, and through the gossip, information. Jaken sat each night in the tavern, listening carefully to the conversations around him as drunkards discussed tales of the dragon.

By the time Jaken drew close to the dragon's lair, he knew he faced a green dragon, a being that breathed both air and water. In his travels he had purchased a gas mask, green dragons were notorious for their poison breath, rather than fire, and he wanted to take every precaution.

There was only one ability he was not able to prepare for. He gazed at the obsidian ring

with concern. Would its protective powers be enough to defend him from the dragon's Frightful Presence?

On the fifth day of his travels the dragon's keep came into view. Jaken eased off his horse, he would walk from here. While he did not want to part with the horse, it's fear would let it go no further, and if he kept it tied to a tree to wait for him, it would either be stolen or eaten. Better for it to find a herd to join. As he heard the gallops of the horse away from danger, Jaken turned, his brown eyes surveying the fields. It was clear nothing had grown there in years, any

vegetation had long turned to ash, blown away with the winds that carried the dust of the soil.

Jaken was unsure how the prince would have been able to survive as nothing seemed to grow, but he was determined to fulfil his quest and provide the King with closure once and for all. He took a deep breath and drew himself to his full height of 5'5" and marched forward, watching the sky for any signs of the dragon. It felt to Jaken as if it took ages to get to the castle walls, despite the relatively short distance. He stared up at the imposing castle and realized there was a new problem.

There were no doors.

The only way he could see in and out of the castle were through windows, all at least three stories off the ground where he would be unable to reach them. He could see movement in a window, the briefest hint of silver against the window.

The prince was still alive!

Jaken closed his eyes and sent a wave of his power out, a location spell, casting around to identify any bodies or beings in the area. He heard a window slam open above him, forcing his eyes to open.

"You are either brave or an idiot." A deep voice called down, sending chills through Jaken's

body. His eyes rose to take in the full appearance of the prince.

Despite the distance he could see every feature clearly, the long silver hair, golden eyes, faint magenta streaks on the proud cheekbones. Except for the voice, one would almost think he was a princess, he was so beautiful.

Jaken cleared his throat. "I am here on behalf of your father to rescue you."

Prince Sesshomaru tipped his head, looking town at the small man below.

"My father sent you to face a dragon?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Then why are you not fighting it?"

Jaken visibly started, not prepared for the Prince's comment.

Sesshomaru sighed. "The dragon is likely in its den below."

"Oh, fair prince, where is the entrance?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "It is inside the castle. Where else would it be?"

"Then let down your hair my Prince, and let me climb to you and save you."

Sesshomaru considered for a moment before lifting his hair and dangling it out the window. His silver hair cascaded to the ground, dancing in the light breeze.

' _I… I didn't expect that to work._ ' Jaken thought as he reached out to touch the strands.

Silk.

They felt like silk.

He let the strands trail through his fingers, marveling at how soft and smooth

the strands were. As Jaken tried to grab the hair it slid out of his grasp, teasing against his hand.

He… He could not climb this. He could not dare to risk damaging any of that precious silken hair.

"My Prince…" Jaken stammered. "I will not risk your hair like this. Is there another way up?"

Sesshomaru stared down at the man, carefully considering the wizard. He pulled his long hair

back through the window, its strands glistening in the sun, almost blinding the fascinated wizard. A loud TWACK drew Jaken out of his trance to see a knotted rope dangling, its end a few feet off the ground.

"Thank you, fair Prince." Jaken called, as he began to climb.

When Jaken reached the window, he looked back over the land, dismayed at the pattern of destruction fanning out from the center. It almost looked like layers, the land closest to the castle was the most devastated, scorch marks darkened the soil, making it clear nothing would grow again, and the further marks light, vegetation beginning to emerge again.

"Each knight was stopped further and further from the castle." The Prince's voice was tainted with sorrow.

Jaken made himself a solemn vow, the Prince would never have cause to feel that sad again. Not if he, Sir Jaken had anything to say about it.

"Fear not fair Prince, I will end this reign of terror and free you from this tower."

Prince Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes towards the wizard, and Jaken felt himself tremble, though not in fear, in awe, of the deep emotion locked within the golden gaze.

Jaken felt the Prince's eyes rake over him, considering the man before him.

"Yes… I believe you are the first who might be able to."

Jaken felt his heart swell with pride and gratitude at the words. He would not, nay, he _could not_

let his Prince down. Jaken pulled himself to his full height, standing a full foot shorter than the prince he was to defend but it was no matter. He _would_ defend Prince Sesshomaru and lay down his life if it were needed to defend this silver haired treasure.

Prince Sesshomaru waved a hand, and a doorway formed.

"I can allow others past, but until the dragon is no more, I cannot escape my prison." Sesshomaru's despair strengthened Jaken's nerves, and with a proud nod he descended the staircase, drawing closer and closer to the dragon's lair.

Jaken could feel the heat rising as he moved closer to the heart of the castle. He was careful

to keep his magic close to himself, he did not want a stray tendril alerting the dragon to his presence. And then…he found it.

The dragon.

Its green scales glinted in the light as it slept atop its mound of gold. Jaken held his breath and ceased all movement, waiting to see if the dragon had heard him approach. After a few moments, his tension eased, the dragon stayed asleep. He watched it eyes as he crept closer, waiting to see if he would catch the glint of gold that would tell him the dragon was watching him.

He did not see the eyes of the Noh mask at the top of the dragon's skull open, malice glistening in its crimson gaze.

Jaken hid behind a pillar, he knew he needed to get closer, but the dragon would catch his scent

before he could reach it. He had to chance it. With a mumbled word under his breath, as quietly as he could make it, Jaken hid himself behind a cloaking spell, muffling his sounds and masking his scent as he moved from his hiding space to move closer.

He froze as the dragon stirred. Its green wings unfurled, stretching to show their golden webbing, before drawing close to the body. Red eyes opened, fixed directly on the wizard. A purple head lifted, its eyes never leaving Jaken's form, its red eyes burning.

Jaken was not prepared. He who depended on information, on research, was not prepared. This was a being he had never encountered; one he had never even heard tell of before. Its purple head rose, its body dwarfing all other fixtures in the room. Its silver hair cascaded down its back and down the body, its wings withdrawing to form arms as it towered over the man. Sitting above its eyes the Noh mask stared down at him, its eyes unblinking. With its blue lips and dark markings, the mask reminded Jaken of a harbinger of death.

" _Submit_."

The dragon's mouth never moved, but Jaken could hear its voice pressing into his mind. The weight of the voice hovered in the room, almost becoming tangible. Jaken stumbled and fell to his knee, the heavy pressure in the room making it impossible to stand.

" _Submit."_

The voice commanded again, and Jaken could feel himself weakening, his mind fraying under the psychic assault of the voice.

"I… Will… Not…" Jaken choked out feebly against the unrelenting pressure. He felt the obsidian ring heat, burning into his finger to clear his mind.

" _You will_ _ **submit**_."

The image of the silver haired Prince rose in Jaken's mind. He had vowed to save the Prince, to free him, to let him be with…

Jaken's hand tightened around the Nintojo. He felt the staff's energy flare, heat lacing through

his body as the staff's strength joined with his. With a grunt Jaken forced himself from his knees as he struggled to stand.

"No… I will _NOT_."

He whispered Jaken's black eyes glittered as he raised his head to look the dragon in the eye.

The dragon roared, exposing its teeth, its elongated canine's dripping saliva. The dragon's body began to undulate, moving closer to the still paralyzed man.

" _You will submit… you and that precious Lord of yours."_

For one moment, Jaken felt ice freeze the blood in his veins before melting with the wave of fire

that coursed through him. It was one thing for this dragon to threaten him, to intimidate him.

It was another thing altogether to threaten Prince Sesshomaru.

Jaken raised the Nintojo before him, feeling the ebbs and flows of magical energy through the

room. The Nintojo called to that energy, drawing it into its body, infusing it with Jaken's. The Nintojo pulsed, and Jaken swore he saw both faces shift into anger at the threat, not to him, not to the staff itself, but to the Prince.

The staff and the man had one singular purpose. To protect Sesshomaru.

The dragon had made its biggest mistake.

"You will not touch Prince Sesshomaru." Jaken cried. The waves of energy swirling within him hit critical mass and exploded outward, channeled through the staff. A jet of flame burst forth, surrounding the dragon with a living inferno. Jaken watched as the flame seemed to transform, smoke concealing and revealing the snarling face of three giant hounds snapping at the haunches of the dragon. The three beasts paced through the flames, only distinguishable by faint markings on their faces. The beasts flanked the dragon, each crouching low, stalking forward. With a loud howl all three attacked, jumping through and into the dragon's form. The dragon let out a hideous shriek and collapsed on top of the molten mound of gold. Its green wings beat weakly before the dragon's golden eyes closed forever.

Jaken felt himself fall backward and felt only a mild surprise when his head hit soft grass rather than solid stone. The castle around him shimmered and faded… he was laying in a large open field, Prince Sesshomaru standing to the side watching him with approval and gratitude.

"You did well Jaken." Jaken heard Sesshomaru's voice in his head. "You are truly worthy of his name."

Jaken let his eyes close as he gave in to his soul deep exhaustion. He had never channeled that much power at once, it had been both glorious and terrifying. And it left him with nothing. He felt the world spinning around him, a maelstrom he could not escape. But he could protect Prince Sesshomaru, it was all worth it…

* * *

Jaken woke out of a deep sleep, his game controller startling him as it fell out of his hand. He watched the opening cutscene for Skyrim playing on the tv and laughed softly to himself. He had needed to clear his mind, to get a new perspective on the data he had been analyzing, only he had fallen asleep while playing… again. He watched as Alduin roared across the screen… ah yes, that was why he had dreamed of dragons, he was sure of it.

He rose and shut off the tv, stumbling towards his bedroom. The power nap had not helped at all, and his mind felt more exhausted than it had before. He could almost believe he really had fought a dragon and won… but that was preposterous. His staff pulsed lightly in the corner, the eyes of both faces glowing.

Crimson eyes watched him, fading from view as Ryukotsusei was pulled back into his void. The battle had sapped him, and he needed to hide to regain his strength. But it was no matter.

Ryukotsusei would wait… and watch…

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, the characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Similarly, I do not receive any financial benefit from this story, just the pleasure of knowing people enjoy it.


End file.
